spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminated
Transcript (Episode picks up where Egypt left off) FBI Agent One: Sorry guys, but EB here is a wanted fugitive. We will have a replacement host soon. Steve: Wait what about me? EB: Steve shut up. FBI Agent Two: Well Steve, for helping a known fugitive stay off the grid, we’re going to have to arrest you too. You’ll do about two years of jail time. Steve: Dammit. FBI Agent One: Don’t worry guys, we’ll have a new host within a couple days. EB: NOOOOOOO! (Black screen; cut to Sonic’s house four months later) Sonic: Hey Amy, pass me the soda will you? Amy: Sure thing, also will you be home from your job early tonight? They’re expecting the baby to be born any day now. Sonic: I think so yeah. (Phone rings) Sonic: I got it. (Sonic picks up the phone) Sonic: Who is this? Granite: Hey it’s me Granite, they told me I could be the new host for Evicted since they liked watching me play in season two. Sonic: It’s been four months man, my wife’s expecting a baby. Granite: Don’t worry, you’ll only need to be here for a few hours. Sonic: Alright let me run over there quick. (Sonic hangs up the phone) Sonic: Amy, I got invited back to Evicted for a few hours to finish season three. I’ll hopefully return with one million smackaroos. Amy: Okay, see you in a few hours then. (Sonic runs to the Evicted place to see Gary and Pear arriving too) Gary: Meow! Pearl: Hey guys, long time no see. (Granite enters the room) Granite: Sorry about the wait, the network was debating whether or not to cancel the show. But, some of the federal agents felt bad and wanted to end the season because they love to watch the show. So, let’s get right to the elimination. Pearl: Wait what? Are the votes even still valid? Granite: They should be, hopefully. Sonic: Ah, okay. Granite: Anyways, it was a vote of 3 - 1 this time around. Gary: Meow! Granite: Pearl, you’ve been evicted! Pearl: CRAP! Gary: Meow! Granite: Sonic, Gary, I’ll show you two to the room where you can get dressed nicely for the finale. Pearl: Well, good game guys! (Pearl walks out onto the stage) Granite: I’ll see you two in around an hour, where one of you will be crowned the winner. (Sonic and Gary get dressed, then come out onto the stage to meet all of the jury members) Sonic: Hey guys! Nat: SHUT UP I SHOULD BE UP THERE! Monty: Oi! Good to see you again mates! Granite: I really don’t know how to do this um ok. The eliminated contestants will now vote on a winner. (Everybody votes) Granite: Alright I guess I have to read the votes, or is that another show? I dunno. Sonic: I think that- Granite: You can’t say that or else we’ll get sued. Sonic: Oh okay. Gary: Meow! Granite: Okay first vote goes to Gary. Gary: Meow! Granite: Second vote goes to Gary. Sonic: Oh no. Granite: Why are you saying oh no? Third vote goes to you! And so does the fourth vote! Sonic: Cool! Gary: MEOW! Granite: We are tied, two votes Gary, two votes Sonic. Fifth vote, Sonic. Sixth vote, Sonic. Now it’s four votes Sonic, two votes Gary. Sonic: Oh yes. Granite: Seventh vote Gary. Eighth vote Gary. We’re tied again, four votes Sonic, four votes Gary. Ninth vote, Gary. Tenth vote, Sonic. We’re tied AGAIN, five votes Gary, five votes Sonic, four votes left. Gary: Meow! Bob the Builder: WHY AM IIIIIIII NOT IN THE FINALE IIIIIII WAS THE BEST CONTESTANT, I WAS ROBBED! Granite: Eleventh vote, Sonic. Twelve vote, Sonic. Sonic: *happiness noises intensify* Granite: Thirteenth vote and the winner of the third season of Evicted, SONIC! Sonic: Yayyyyyy! Granite: Congratulations! Gary: MEOWWWWW! (Gary gets super mad) Granite: And that wraps up another amazing season of Evicted and even though I just became the host hopefully you guys will enjoy the show under my reign. Sonic: I JUST WON A MILLION AND (gets text) AND HOLY CRAP I HAVE A SON NOW!!! Fred: That’s nice and all, could you help pay for the extensive damages done to my leg? Bob Ross: I could use a new paint kit. Dan: Unlimited. Weed. Bot: I need lotsa batteries. Sonic: I’M NOT BUYING ANYBODY ANYTHING OKAY?! I GOTTA GO! (Sonic speeds away and the screen fades to black) Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Purple133